corazones rotos
by lenxmiku3
Summary: Miku es una niña que de la persona que mas quería fue rechazada y todavía el de dijo lo peor esas palabras que se las decían, ya no quiso socializar con quien no sea luka. después de años se topo con un mujeriego llamado Len ¿Que pasara cuando Miku descubra que el hermano de len es la persona que la rechazo?


Miku hatsune es una niña de 11años hipócrita y criticadora en su mente solo pasa las críticas, envidias y mentiras, su mejor amiga luka es la única persona que la entiende y piensan igual. Ella es fácil de enamorar demasiado una vez se enamoró de rei kagene del 1-1, ella le conto a un amigo y le dijo:

-Amiga, tú no tienes posibilidades, no eres ni bonita y él está enamorado de miki que está enamorada de piko.-dijo su amigo

- no me rendiré.-dijo miku.

Esa tarde miku fue con luka para que le ayudara, hicieron un plan el cual era que ella se le condensara en la tarde.

En tarde….

Miku le dice:

- Te amo ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

- Lo siento, es que mira eres fea y tu cuerpo es imperfecto y a mí me gusta miki.

- Entonces ¿amigos?

- No, me caís mal miku , lo siento eres enfadosa-solo se va

Miku comienza a llorar y como luka estaba entre los arbusto de volada fue con ella para consolarla las palabras de que era fea se quedaban en su cabeza pero la gente se la repetía en contrario luka era demasiado bonita, le decían loca ella seguía siendo hipócrita y solo sonreía con una máscara de felicidad ella ya se sentía sola por completo solo pensaba que tenía a luka y que luka era la única persona que tenía. Y de ahí no se volvió a enamorar, se volvió otaku, antisocial y ext.…

5 años después…

Una mañana normal:

Miku baja las escaleras para desayunar desayuna se pone la máscara de felicidad y va por luka y se van al colegio:

-Buenos días, miku-chi

-buenos días, vámonos que se nos hace tarde

-ok, miku-chi

Miku y luka entran al salón pos ya era tarde, y kiyoteru-sensei dice

-Miku y luka después de la escuela pasen

Miku y luka se sentaron preocupadas pues que le diría el profesor .El profesor dijo:

-Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa, preséntate- señalando la puerta

-Hola me llamo len kagamine- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Todas le hacían caso menos miku y luka pues esta estaban hablando juntas pues estaban sentada a lado, pues como él era muy guapo la presidenta del salón (Akita neru) le dijo que se sentara a su lado todos los hombres enojados porque él se llevó a las mujeres y más enojado estaba kaito.

El profesor dijo:

-Len, siéntate a lado de miku, y tu Luka a lado de la presidenta, entendido.

-Profesor, mejor que él se siente a lado de la presidenta-dice miku (enojada)

-No es una orden-dice sensei

Miku, enojada voltea a la ventana y este la saluda

-Hola, me llamo Len ¿y, tu?

-Que te importa – dice miku grosera

Él es un mujeriego que le gusta cautivar chicas y es la primera chica que no le hace caso y este se enoja.

En el receso….

Len olvido su lonche así que fue a su casa y por su lonche y su hermano rei y su hermana rin estaban jugando ajedrez y se había sonado la campana

En el salón….

Kiyoteru sabía que len fue por su almuerzo porque se estaba tardando mucho así que mando a miku que fuera con él.

Miku muy enojada tuvo que ir a la casa de len por el…

Miku tocando la puerta

Le abre rei kagene

-Miku, que haces aquí – dijo kagene

Miku al verlo, lo reconoció pues esta era la persona culpable de la cual no volvió a amar, en cuanto lo vio voltio la mirada:

-Vengo por len, dile que baje

Rei noto que miku cambio pues ante ella era fea pero a base de tiempo se eso una muchacha muy bonita. Fue con len y le dijo que lo buscaban:

-¿quién? – dijo len

-Miku te busca – Lo dijo con un tono egoísta

-Ehh¡ la escuela- dijo preocupado(fue corriendo a la puerta)

Len la vio , que su cara tenía un toque de tristeza .Miku solo lo jalo y se lo llevo , pues ella ya no quería estar cerca de rei la persona que le rompió el corazón por la cual dejo de amar, la persona que la traumo y dejo un hoyo en su corazón. Miku pues lo jalo y se lo llevo. Len dijo:

-Espera mi mochila- dijo len volteando hacia atrás y viendo a rei.

-No me importa- dijo miku con una voz que parecía que lloraba

Len sabía que algo estaba mal, pero él no sabía que era pero bueno a len no le importa mucho que es lo que le pase a miku. Llegaron al salón y len le envió un papelito a miku que decía:

Miku ¿Qué tienes?

Miku solamente se lo aventó a la cara demasiado fuerte que le dejo marca. Este se enoja demasiado , pero no podía hacer nada solamente la ignoro.

En la tarde….

Miku espero a Luka , pues esta no era buena para las matemáticas así que se tenía que quedar a terminar el trabajo. Miku sola en el pasillo esperando lo malo es que Len también se tenía que quedar pues este solamente piensa en chicas en clase.

Rei y Rin , se preocuparon por Len pues este no venía así que fueron al colegio y entraron y lo vieron en el salón trabajando a lado de una chica y ellas caminaron al pasillo y este vio a Miku.

Ya salieron todos así que salió luka y reconoció a Rei y Len salió también.

Miku alcanzo a ver a rei pero solamente se volteo y recordó ese día, ella sufría por el hecho de recordar. Rei vio a luka , recordó lo que paso pues él no recordaba y tampoco entendía por qué miku cuando estaba con él hablaba como si quisiera llorar recordó que la rechazo y le dijo cosa fea. Len le dijo a rei:

-Mejor vete y no me esperen ok – dijo len volteando a miku.

Len no entendía por que se preocupaba por ella así que fue a coquetear con chicas , lo mejor que sabe hacer. Fue a un lugar llamado meidspeis con la presidenta pues era la única que estaba libre esa tarde. Len solo quería disfrutar la tarde hasta que ahí se topó con miku , esta ni se percató de que estaban en el mismo lugar. Miku estaba disfrutando la tarde con mikado y luka. Len solo los siguió

Toda la noche hasta que miku y mikado fueron a dejar a luka y ellos se fueron a su casa. Len creyó cosas pervertidas ¿Por qué Miku entro a la casa de miku? ,Len se fue pensando de con que chica se llevaría mañana.

Miku venia exhausta de andar con su hermano y su mejor amiga de fiesta , pero solo era para animarla ya que se topó con alguien malo.

Día siguiente en la mañana…

Miku se levantó muy tarde ,demasiado así que no se bañó y no se arregló y develada fue por luka y se fueron como rayo al colegio , para cuando, había dos estudiantes nuevos rei y rin solamente que como llegaron tarde no vieron su presentación . Miku estaba a lado de len pero lejos de rei ya que este le toco cerca de luka , pero luka no era feliz con eso pues este rompió el corazón de su mejor amiga.

En el salida …

Miku fue corriendo con luka.

-Luka , vámonos tengo mucha hambre

-Tú crees que yo no – dijo luka medio enojada

Rei solo observaba a miku y luka y le costaba trabajo saber que la miku que conoció era esa niña hermosa y tierna , len solo miro como rei se fijaba mucho en rei , se preguntaba por qué se le quedaba viendo , pero no le intereso y se fue con gumi.

Luka le decía a miku:

-Te acuerdas de nuestra amiga miki nos invitó a un cita de grupo ,¿te gustaría ir? – dijo luka con una mirada coqueta.

-No sé qué es eso, ¿Qué es?-dijo miku con dudas.

-Miku es donde vas a una cita pero con tus amigos y de preparatoria.-dijo luka

-No se.-dijo miku

-Ok lo tomo como un si.- dijo luka saliendo corriendo del salón

Si te gusto deja tu comentario y veré si sigo porque si no le gusto a nadie no tiene sentido que siga con la historia


End file.
